Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain weapons and equipment
This article is a list of weapons and equipment that appears in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes and will appear in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. ''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' Weapons In Metal Gear Solid V, there are 4 types of weapons in the game, Primary Weapon (Hip) (assault rifles and shotguns), Primary Weapon (Back) (sniper rifles and rocket launchers), Secondary Weapon (handguns and submachineguns), and Support Weapon (throwing and placement). The maximum weapons the player can carry in a mission is 7 in Ground Zeroes (2 Primary, 1 Secondary and 4 Support). Whenever a player picks up a new weapon, the current weapon the player is carrying gets replaced with the new one the player just picked up. Weapons are obtained either by finding them or taking them from a enemy. They are also unlocked to be obtained and used at the beginning of a mission when a player gets certain ranks after completing a mission. Primary Weapons (Hip) AM MRS-4 Rifle : Officially the Arms Material Multi-purpose Rifle System model 4. Designed for infiltration missions, a variant of the FN FNC equipped with a shortened barrel, a light and a suppressor. Its suppressor emphasizes reduced weight, meaning lower durability. In addition, its shorter barrel make its effective range shorter than that of others. Equipped with a light and a suppressor. Following the Peace Sentinel, it was used alongside the M16A1 as one of the standard assault rifles of the Militaires Sans Frontières. this rifle was used more often in covert operations due to its somewhat low rate of fire and suppressor. Obtained: *Obtained from the start *Found in armories and guard posts in Camp Omega. AM MRS-4 Rifle (SL): Multi-purpose Rifle System model 4 (Special Light.) Same basic properties as a standard carbine, but this model features a flash light with a unique function that erases markings when shined on. Obtained: *Found in the Admin Building armory (Déjà Vu.) *Found in the Admin Building armory (Jamais Vu.) AM Rifle Type 69: Material Rifle Type 69. The main service rifle of the U.S. Marine Corps personnel stationed at Camp Omega. a FN FAL variant chambered for 5.56x45mm rounds. Its longer barrel well-suited to the combustion properties of its ammunition, gives it an effective range greater than that of the carbine model. However, it can also make the weapon harder to handle in tight spaces. Obtained: *Obtained from Marines. AM-69 AAS Rifle: Material Type 69 Advance Assault/Support Rifle. A Custom assault support model of the Type 69 assault rifle, equipped with a under-barrel grenade launcher and three-step variable-magnification scope. Obtained: *Obtained at the start (Intel Operative Rescue). *Unlocked at the start by getting a "S" rank or higher (Ground Zeroes.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "S" rank or higher (Eliminate The Renegade Threat.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "S" rank or higher (Classified Intel Acquisition.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "S" rank or higher (Destroy The Anti-Air Emplacements.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "S" rank or higher (Deja Vu.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "S" rank or higher (Jaimas Vu.) S1000 Shotgun : Model 1000 Series Shotgun A pump-action combat shotgun that fires 12-gauge shells. Though its capacity and range pale in comparison to a rifle, its close quarters stopping power is unmatched, and strong enough to send a target flying. Obtained: *Found on storage shelves, armories, watch towers and trucks in Camp Omega. *Obtained from Heavy Duty Marines. *Unlocked at the start by getting a "B" rank or higher (Eliminate The Renegade Threat.) Primary Weapons (Back) M2000 Sniper D: Model 2000 Sniper Rifle, Detachable-Magazine. A large caliber rifle with a three-step variable magnification scope. While its high-penetration ammunition enables a single bullet to strike multiple targets at once, the bolt-action operation gives it a slower rate of fire. Obtained: *Found in watch towers, armories and trucks in Camp Omega. *Unlocked at the start by getting a "A" rank or higher (Ground Zeroes.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "S" rank or higher (Intel Operative Rescue.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "B" rank or higher (Destroy The Anti-Air Emplacements.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "B" rank or higher (Deja Vu.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "B" rank or higher (Jaimas Vu.) FB MR R-Launcher: Multi-Role Rocket Lancher. A portable, one-man recoilless rifle with enough fire power to destroy an armored vehicle. With its high muzzle velocity, it boasts an extremely long effective range. However, its limited ammunition and long reload time make it unsuitable for taking on multiple targets. A conversation between two Marines during the side-op Eliminate the Renegade Threat implied that they were a recent addition to the Marine's arsenal at the base at that time, and that they had vastly improved armor penetration than their prior recoilless rifles.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: (Hey.) So I hear we got new recoilless rifles in the armory? // Marine 2: Yeah, armor penetration's way better than before. One clean shot and boom stop an AV right in its tracks. // Marine 1: Kick-ass! // Marine 2: Good thing we're on the right side of the trigger. Obtained: *Found in armories in Camp Omega. *Obtained from Marines. *Unlocked at the start by getting a "B" rank or higher (Ground Zeroes.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "A" rank or higher (Destroy The Anti-Air Emplacements.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "A" rank or higher (Deja Vu.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "A" rank or higher (Jamais Vu.) Secondary Weapons Wu Silent Pistol : No.2 Silent Pistol. A special pistol that fires small-caliber tranquillizer rounds. Produces little gas or recoil, enabling its built-in suppressor to maintain its function indefinitely. Although this is not the case in The Phantom Pain. To further limit noise, its rounds have a low muzzle velocity, resulting in a short effective range. Obtained: *Obtained from the start *Found in watch tower (Déjà Vu). AM D114 Pistol: Material Delta-114 Combat Pistol. A standard-issue Marine Corps large-caliber pistol. At close range, its destructive power rival that of a rifle, with the stopping power to match. It seems to resemble a 3 way hybrid of the Browning hi-power, the Colt M1911A1, and the CZ-75. Obtained: *Obtained from Marines. *Found in armories and watch towers in Camp Omega. Uragan-5 Pistol: Instrument Design Bureau Uragan-5 Pistol. A non-lethal gun that fires 120-atmosphere cylinders of inert gas. When the gas is released, the high pressure stuns its target. Can be fired five times in rapid succession. The sound of the gas discharge cannot be dampened, so use caution when firing. On March 16, 1975, some Marines were planning to deliver the pistol to fellow personnel at the base in Cuba, although the only thing the soldier delivering it knew about it was that it could knock out anyone, although he couldn't get them to tell him anything else.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: (Hey.) That gear they're asking for, I loaded it into the truck. // Marine 2: Thanks, man. // Marine 1: What the hell do they need that for? // Marine 2: Apparently it knock you out cold - just like that - no fatality. // Marine 1: Knocks you out? Like a stun gun? // Marine 2: I guess, I couldn't get 'em to tell me anything else. Big Boss, after discovering the weapon, decided to procure it, as MSF never heard of the weapon before.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Never seen a handgun like that before. Gonna try it out? Obtained: *Found in trucks, watch towers and armories in Camp Omega. *Obtained from the start (Intel Operative Rescue). Sz.-336 SMG: zbrojovka Type 336 Submachine Gun. A submachine gun using small-caliber handgun ammunition. Has a short effective range, but its extremely high rate of fire offers formidable power in close quarters. Consequently, it consumes ammo rapidly, so reloads must be timed carefully. Equipped with a suppressor and light. Obtained: *Found in Armories and back of Trucks in Camp Omega. *Unlocked at the start by getting a "C" rank or higher (Ground Zeroes.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "C" rank or higher (Eliminate The Enemy Threat.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "C" rank or higher (Destroy The Anti-Air Emplacements.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "C" rank or higher (Deja Vu.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "C" rank or higher (Jaimas Vu.) Support Weapons Hand Grenade: 58 Hand Grenade. A standard offensive fragmentation grenade. Can be tossed over obstacles to strike enemy targets in cover. Obtained: *Obtained from the start. *Found in armories, storage shelves and watch towers in Camp Omega. Flare Grenade: 66 Flare Grenade. A signal flare grenade. Used to direct a friendly helicopter to the location where the grenade lands. Depending on the situation, the helicopter may provide fire support. Although does completely different effects, the Flare Grenade's in-game appearance is exactly the same as the Smoke Grenade's as the words "SMOKE" is labelled on the can instead of "FLARE." Obtained: *Obtained from the start. Smoke Grenade: 63 Smoke Grenade. A smoke grande used to create cover. Releases a large volume of smoke that temporarily obscures enemy line of sight across a wide area. Obtained: *Found in armories, watch towers and guard posts in Camp Omega). *Obtained from the start (Intel Operative Rescue). Magazine: An empty ammunition magazine. Can be thrown to create a noise distraction. Obtained: *Obtained from the start. *Found in watch towers storage shelves, guard posts and armories in Camp Omega. C-4: C-4. A radio-detonated composition explosive. Can be triggered at your discretion, making it perfect for ambushes. Explosions detonate in order of placement. Obtained: *Found in armory and storage shelves in Camp Omega. *Obtained from the start (Destroy the Anti-Air Emplacements). M21 D-Mine: Directional Anti-Personnel Mine Stilett. A directional anti-personnel mine that discharges several hundred ball bearings when it detonates. Triggered when a target enters the cone-shaped detonation area to its front. Can be retrieved by approaching it from outside the detonation area. It was utilized by the United States Naval Prison Facility near Camp Omega in Ground Zeroes, as insurance to prevent any escape attempts from the prisoners, as well as presumably to prevent any leaks of it being a black site from going out.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Wait, there's something there. Did they set a trap? Look around carefully... A directional mine...! Don't approach it from the front. That's the trigger area. That's a directional mine. Any escapees who are it that far are in for a nasty surprise. You won't find any guards around those.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). This conversation only occurs if Big Boss steps on a landmine. Kazuhira Miller: Boss, you ok?! Landmines... To take out any prisoner trying to escape. They really want to keep that place under wraps, huh... Obtained: *Found in armories in Camp Omega. *Planted in the cliffs near the Old Prison Area. Other Combat knife: The ultimate hand to hand combat weapon. Can be used to eliminate or interrogate enemies during the CQC hold. Its current in game name and to why Snake adopted one instead of the standard Militaires Sans Frontières Stun Rod is currently unknown. Enemies are also equipped with knives and will use them against the player if they are in close enough range or down to their last resort of self defence. CQC: (Close Quarters Combat): A system of combined combat techniques which allow rapid alternation between armed and hand-to-hand combat while engaging enemy personnel. It was developed together by The Boss and Big Boss. An enhanced version of this technique named as "Dynamic CQC" is present in Metal Gear Solid V. HF Blade: Raiden's primary weapon. A customized version of the HF Blade Raiden previously wielded in Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Solid 4. Although seen in cutscenes, Raiden does not actually use the HF Blade during the events of the Jamais Vu mission. Tools Binoculars: High-performance variable-magnification binoculars. Can zoom up to 3x, Can be used in conjunction with night-vision goggles. Intel targets can be marked by focusing on them, Also fitted with a miniature Directional Microphone to listen in on enemies' conversations for information. iDroid Data Terminal: A handheld data terminal that can be used by pressing the start button. Enables you to view various mission data and request support, among other functions. The game does not pause when the iDroid is in use, so maintaining situational awareness while using it is key. Med Spray: An emergency treatment agent for use after sustaining an injury too grievous for the body to recover naturally. Walkman: A portable stereo cassette player manufactured by Sony. Works through the iDroid data terminal, from which you can play, stop and change cassette tapes. Items Night vision goggles: Generation 2.5 light amplification night vision goggles. In addition to boosting visible light, they can also detect and amplify objects in the near-infrared region, revealing all heat sources within the goggles' operational range. Options Light: A tactical light mounted on a gun. Lights can be turned ON/OFF in the weapon menu, or by pressing the right directional button while you have a weapon readied. You can blind an enemy by pointing a weapon at them with its light, on though the light makes you more visible to the enemy. Suppressor: A noise suppression device that reduces gunshot sound and muzzle flash. Though it allows a weapon to be fired without alerting the enemy, its limited-use parts mean that eventually it will lose its function. Can be attached or removed via the weapon menu. Other Cassette Tape ''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' Weapons In The Phantom Pain the weapons limitation varies depending on uniform the player has chosen to wear. Weapons from Ground Zeroes make a comeback in The Phantom Pain as well as some exclusive new weapons. Primary Weapons (Hip) AM MRS-4 Rifle: Multi-purpose Rifle System. Same model seen in Ground Zeroes. No major changes besides having the ability to be upgraded and modified. AM MRS-4 Rifle M3: Multi-purpose Rifle System model 4 Mod 3. A customized version of the standard carbine, equipped with a red dot sight, a magnification device, and under-barrel grenade launcher attachment. AM Rifle Type 69: Material Rifle Type 69. Same model from Ground Zeroes. SVG-76: A Soviet made assault rifle and the main service rifle of the Soviet military. Has more advantages than it's North American counterparts such as high reliability and more powerful ammuntion. Unidentified assault rifle: An assault rifle seen in possession of the XOF unit soldiers during The Phantom Pain trailer. It's current name is yet to be announced and possibly obtainable for the player to use. Unidentified Lever-action Rifle: A "mare's leg" looking weapon has been seen in Koijma's Fox Engine preview of weapons, as well as in the Ground Zeroes trailer in Skull Face's possession. Its current name is unknown. Unidentified General Purpose Machine Gun: A machine gun resembling an FN MAG has been spotted in the hands of an enemy soldier in Africa in the TGS '14 playthrough trailer of The Phantom Pain. It's in game name is yet to be announced. Unidentified Bullpup Rifle: An unidentified bullpup rifle is seen being carried by Venom Snake in a picture posted by Hideo Kojima on his Twitter account.https://twitter.com/HIDEO_KOJIMA_EN/status/563146733098516481 FAKEL-46: A grenade launcher style weapon. Windurger S333: A sawn-off shotgun. Seen as part of the DLC pack for the Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Special Edition bundle. It's in-game name is yet to be announced. Unidentified assault rifle: A assault rifle is seen as part of the DLC pack for the Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Collector's Edition bundle. It's in-game name is yet to be announced. Primary Weapons (Back) Unidentified sniper rifle: An unnamed sniper rifle has been seen and revealed during Kojima's Fox Engine preview of weapons and in the possession of the silent sniper, Quiet. Has an adjustable stock. Possibly obtainable for the player to use. Unidentified missile launcher: An unnamed missile launcher has been seen and revealed during Kojima's Fox Engine preview of weapons. Possibly a heat seeking launcher. Superficially resembles a 9K34 Strela-3 missile launcher. Secondary Weapons Wu Silent Pistol No.2 Silent Pistol. Same model from Ground Zeroes with the ability to be upgraded and have a suppressor attached and re-attached from it. AM D114 Pistol: Material Delta-114 Combat Pistol. Same model from Ground Zeroes with the ability to be upgraded and have a suppressor and a laser LAM unit attached and re-attached from it. Uragan-5 Pistol: Instrument Design Bureau Uragan-5 Pistol. Same model as in Ground Zeroes with the ability to be upgraded. Unidentified pistol:' '''An automatic pistol resembling a Makarov is seen being used by a Diamond Dogs soldier under the supervision of Ocelot during the E3 2014 trailer, could possibly be the side arms of the Soviets and most probably obtained from them. Support Weapons '''Hand Grenade':58 Hand Grenade. Same model from Ground Zeroes. Petrol Bomb: A variety of bottle-based improvised incendiary weapons. Due to the relative ease of production, they are frequently used by protesters and non-professionally equipped fighters in ;">urban guerrilla warfare. They are primarily intended to set targets ablaze rather than instantly destroy them. Active Decoy: A placeable mine that activates a inflatable replica of a soldier to fool an enemy for a quick escape or an ambush. The inflating decoy can also knock over an enemy due to its inflation speed. Some of its features include a humanoid diversionary balloon version of Snake as well as, Lisa from the P.T. demo of Silent Hills, ''and a built-in speaker that is programmed to play voice clips to catch enemy's attention. Others '''Combat knife': The ultimate hand to hand combat weapon. Can be used to eliminate or interrogate enemies during the CQC hold. Its current in game name and to why Snake adopted one instead of the standard Militaires Sans Frontières Stun Rod is currently unknown. Enemies are also equipped with knives and will use them against the player if they are in close enough range or down to their last resort of self defence. CQC: (Close Quarters Combat): A system of combined combat techniques which allow rapid alternation between armed and hand-to-hand combat while engaging enemy personnel. It was developed together by The Boss and Big Boss. An enhanced version of this technique named as "Dynamic CQC" is present in Metal Gear Solid V. Stun Arm: A customized feature made into Big Boss' prosthetic hand which allows him to shoot 120 volts of electricity from out of it. Contact with it is strong enough to make a enemy faint in a instant. Runs on battery life that needs re-charging after use. Secret Weapon : The secret weapon is a special weapon available as downloadable content for The Phantom Pain required by pre-ordering Ground Zeroes ''in Japan.'' The weapon's name is currently unknown. However, the game's official websites previews a silhouette of a Thompson submachine gun, indicating that the secret weapon is in fact a firearm. Equipments There are 3 type of items, Tools, Item and Option. Items in The Phantom Pain need to be either located, unlocked or developed in. Uniforms In The Phantom Pain, Uniform Selection allows the player to choose the uniform Big Boss can adopt during a mission. Uniforms have unique abilities and advantages to help aid the player such as more items/weapons equipped, less damage taken and higher camo index. *'Naked': Fatigues with low defense, camo index, and main weapon ammo storage, but high movement speed. *'Fatigues': Simple military fatigues, offering the basic level of defense, main weapon storage, ammo storage, and camo index. Comes in variants (Olive Drab, Tiger Stripes, Splitter, Black Ocelot and Urban Water). *'Sneaking Suit': ]A new version of the sneaking suit designed by the R&D team at Diamond Dogs. It allows the player to carry twice as many items and weapons as the standard fatigues. The TGS 2014 demo inferred that the sneaking suit was under development at the time Snake went to Africa. *'MSF Sneaking Suit': Same suit and design as seen in Ground Zeroes. Unlocked when starting up The Phantom Pain with Ground Zeroes data saved on the console's hard drive. Tools Binoculars: High-performance variable-magnification binoculars. Can zoom up to 3x, Can be used in conjunction with night-vision goggles. Intel targets can be marked by focusing on them, Also fitted with a miniature Directional Microphone to listen in on enemies' conversations for information. In The Phantom Pain, the Binoculars can be upgraded to have the analyser ability build in to show the abilities of a enemy when the player marks them. iDroid Data Terminal:' ' A handheld data terminal that can be used by pressing the start button. Enables you to view various mission data and request support, among other functions. The game does not pause when the iDroid is in use, so maintaining situational awareness while using it is key. Med Spray: An emergency treatment agent for use after sustaining an injury too grievous for the body to recover naturally. Walkman: A portable stereo cassette player manufactured by Sony. Works through the iDroid data terminal, from which you can play, stop and change cassette tapes. Items C. Box: A cardboard box with a camouflage design. Use in areas with similar colors to the design to hide from the enemy in plain sight. Also includes various devices that can trick an enemy soldier, including two poses of a bikini model in the upright and landscape position, and one of depicting them as a fellow enemy soldier saluting them. Night vision goggles: Generation 2.5 light amplification night vision goggles. In addition to boosting visible light, they can also detect and amplify objects in the near-infrared region, revealing all heat sources within the goggles' operational range. Ballistic Shield: A bullet proof shield that guards the users from enemy assault. It's durability will wear away over use. Phantom Cigar: A cigar blended with a medicinal herb that speeds up the user's perception of time. Loses efficacy if the user is under stress (for instance, if they are spotted by the enemy). Special C. Box: A special cardboard box obtainable by downloadable content. Players will receive the code to download this special box by pre-ordering Ground Zeroes via Amazon.co.jp in Japan. Steam C. Box: A special cardboard box adopting the logo and design from video game company Valve's Steam. Exclusive only to the PC version of The Phantom Pain. Gaming system handbag: Used for wearing as a makeshift helmet large enough to encompass the entire head. Depending on the version, it will depict either the Xbox One or the PlayStation 4. Was unveiled in the gameplay demo of the cardboard box. The PS4 bag was unveiled in the independently released version of the box demo, while the Xbox One version was unveiled during the box demo version included in Geoff Keighley's interview with Kojima. Options Light: A tactical light mounted on a gun. Lights can be turned ON/OFF in the weapon menu, or by pressing the right directional button while you have a weapon readied. You can blind an enemy by pointing a weapon at them with its light, on though the light makes you more visible to the enemy. Suppressor: A noise suppression device that reduces gunshot sound and muzzle flash. Though it allows a weapon to be fired without alerting the enemy, its limited-use parts mean that eventually it will lose its function. Can be attached or removed via the weapon menu. Other Fulton Recovery System: The method of recruiting neutralized enemies provided they are still alive. The user must position themselves close or on the enemy for it to be deployed while the attached inflatable balloon sends the enemy airborne for evacuation away from the battlefield. Appears in The Phantom Pain. Note that unlike in Peace Walker, the player does not actually equip the item, and instead just needs to interact with an eligible target by pressing the action button. It can also be used to retrieve emplaced weapons and vehicles, as well as cargo containers. Can also be used on animals such as rams, and horses for whatever purpose not yet explained. Can also be used as improvised weapons. Raw Diamonds (S): Small sized diamonds, used as currency to help upgrade Mother Base and R&D. Raw Diamonds (M): Medium sized diamonds, used as currency to help upgrade Mother Base and R&D. Raw Diamonds (L): Large sized diamonds, used as currency to help upgrade Mother Base and R&D. Unidentified Mech: Venom Snake is seen piloting an unidentified small, singe-person bipedal Mech at the end of the Red Band trailer, and hijacking another in the Metal Gear Online trailer. The first mech is seen armed with a retractable machine gun, and the second with a mini gun. Chicken Hat: A cap that gives a superficial resemblance to a chicken outfit. It was unveiled on Kojima Station on Christmas Day, with a still that implied that it could be used during cutscenes. The cap can be selected by players who get too many Game Over screens, and assists the player in their stealth, as enemies will mistake the player for a chicken. Cassette Tape: ''Metal Gear Online'' Weapons Weapons exclusive only to Metal Gear Online and will not be available to use in the standard The Phantom Pain gameplay. Primary Weapons (Hip) AM MRS-4 Rifle Golden: A golden version of the same rifle seen in Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain. No changes besides its appearance. Secondary Weapons Wu Silent Pistol Golden: A golden version of the same pistol seen in Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain. No changes besides its appearance. Other Metal Gear REX Mask: A mask mimicking the bi-pedal walking weapon Metal Gear REX. Merely for decoration and nothing special about it. Behind the scenes Unlike previous Metal Gear games, exempting Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, most of the weapons that appear in the games appear to be fictional as well as acquired fictional names. Hideo Kojima inferred that the weapons will all be based on weapons found during the 1980s. Several newer promotional renders, along with several older ones (i.e. promotional images of Peace Walker) of previous games have had their previously real life weapons replaced with a Metal Gear Solid V equivalent (for example, a promotional render of Snake from Peace Walker wielding a M16A1 or a render of Old Snake from Metal Gear Solid 4 wielding a M4 Custom now shows them both holding the AM Rifle Type 69 and the HD render art of Solid Snake is seen with a Wu Silent Pistol in his holster instead of a Mk23 SOCOM). This is seen on the cover of The Legacy Collection and many of the cards of Social Ops. Notes and references Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:MGSV weapons Category:Items